Vs. Doduo
Vs. Doduo is the eighth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 1/6/2017. Story Ian, Metang, Max, Brendan and Wendy are on a ship towards Potpourri Island, Brendan slightly queazy. Wendy: Are you sure you’re okay, Brendy? Brendan: Ugggggghhhhhhh. Max: He’s fine. He just gets seasick. I’m surprised it’s not as bad as before. Brendan: Ugh. Must be, more, tolerable. Wish I had more of Steven’s medicine. The ship arrives at Potpourri Island, as they head towards the Pokémon Center. They see the citizens are preparing for a festival, featuring a Pokémon Race. Max: Oh, wow! A race! Wendy: Huh? What kind of race? Ian: Riding on a Pokémon. Brendan: Huh. I may have a good Pokémon to ride. Ian: (Smiling) I do too. In the practice track behind the Pokémon Center, Brendan throws his Pokéball, choosing Onix. Onix: (Roars ferociously) Brendan: Alright, Onix! We’re going to participate in the race! Which means, I have to ride on you! Onix: (Roars unenthusiastically) Brendan: Oh, don’t sound like that! Come on, it’ll be fun! The Safari Ball on Ian’s belt opens up on its own, Doduo coming out of it. He looks cheery. Doduo: Do du! Ian: Oh. I’m sorry, Doduo. But, I had another partner in mind this time. Metang: Metang! Metang floats by Ian’s side, eyes closed to resemble smiling. Doduo looks in astonishment at Metang, then rushes over, Pecking it repeatedly. Metang swats at him, the two getting angry at each other. Doduo then starts Pecking at Ian, him sheltering himself with his arms. Ian: Doduo, take it easy! How about this? Max, you wanna race? Max: Huh? Doduo: (Stopping the attack) Do? Ian: You ride Doduo, and I’ll ride Metang. We’ll see who wins. It’s time you get some experience too. Max: Really?! Are you okay with that, Doduo? Doduo: (Excited) Dodu! Brendan: Whoo-hoo! Onix snakes around the course, making it back over to the group. Onix comes to a stop, as Brendan hops off, dusting himself off. Brendan: Now that, was a run! Onix lets off an unamused grumble. Wendy: (Sweetly) Good luck, Brendy! I’ll cheer for you! End Scene It is the day of the race, where dozens of trainers gather in the staging area, preparing for the race. Wendy snaps a picture of Brendan on his Onix on her phone, getting on Poké Media to post it. Wendy: So professional! He’s going to win, I know it! Doduo walks through the staging area, with a pair of reins in his beaks and Max on his back. Max: Okay. Just stay calm. I’ve got a veteran runner on my side. Doduo: (Excited) Dodu! Doduo bumps into a Dodrio, stumbling backwards. Dodrio turns to face him, Damian riding on his back. Damian: Hey! Watch where you’re going, kid! Max: Oh, sorry! Doduo: (In surprise) Do du?! Doduo then makes a trilling noise at Damian, as he inspects Dodrio closer. Dodrio snaps at Doduo, getting him angry. Damian: Wait a second, you’re not… Ian and Metang approach, Damian shouting in surprise. Damian: You again?! Ian: Huh? Oh, it’s just you. Damian: Just me?! (His head drops) At least he remembered me this time. Max: You know Ian? Damian: (Raising his head) Yeah. Name’s Damian. We used to be rivals in the past. I’ve been training with my Pokémon long and hard, trying to make it so I could beat Ian fair and square. Max: Well, you’ll have to beat us too! My name’s Max, by the way! Doduo: (Proudly) Dodu! Damian: Fair enough. Good luck to you, Max. And you as well, Ia… Damian looks up, seeing that Ian and Metang had walked on. Damian’s ears release steam from anger, him furious. Damian: He still doesn’t treat me with respect! Ian and Metang make their way through the crowd, as he spots something from the corner of his eye. Racer X and his Arbok are among the other racers, standing away from the others. Ian: He gonna cause trouble again? Metang: Meta. All of the trainers have lined up at the starting line, them all mounted on their Pokémon. There’s Ian standing on Metang like a skateboard, Brendan on Onix’s neck, Max on Doduo, Damian on Dodrio, and Racer X on Arbok. Other trainers are riding Rhyhorn, Girafarig, Manectric, Miltank, Ponyta, Quilava, Piloswine, Torkoal, Lairon and Stantler. Wendy is sitting in the stands. She’s holding up a large banner, saying “Let’s go Brendan!” Wendy: (Cheering) Brendan! Brendan! Brendan! (Squeals!) Announcer: Welcome, to the Potpourri Annual Race! We have several off islander racers today, so let’s go over the rules! The starting line is the finish line! The contestants have to follow the path, which will go up a mountain, then lead them down. From there, they’ll have to follow the trail to find the river crossing. They’ll arrive at a ravine, where they’ll be a snack for their Pokémon! Then, the contestants will compete in the final stretch of the race, which will be a sprint across an open plain! Ian: Very similar to the previous one. The flag man stands off to the side, ready to wave the flag. He holds it up, the suspense building. He swings the flag, as Damian and Dodrio speed out in front of everyone, the rest of the crowd taking off quickly behind. The contestant riding the Torkoal goes slow, Torkoal having a sluggish pace. Ian: He’s fast. Definetely trained. Metang, speed it up! Metang, floating over the ground, speeds up to try and catch with Dodrio. Max and Doduo struggle to stay in the main group, as Onix and Brendan part the crowd. Onix still doesn’t look pleased. Brendan: Come on, Max! Don’t fall behind! Max: I know! Doduo, let’s show them how fast you can be! Doduo: Do! Doduo speeds up, as they are now even with Arbok, Racer X standing on its neck. He remains stoic and balanced, as Arbok slithers forward. The group begins going up the mountain path, it zigzagging back and forth as it climbs upward and wraps around the mountain. Damian spurs Dodrio on, as Metang floats off to the side of the path, flying straight up instead of following the curve. Onix burrows through the terrain, following Metang’s trajectory and damaging the trail. Piloswine can’t see the gash in the path, falling through the hole and sliding back down the mountain through the dragged trail. Lairon tries to make the jump, but it’s too heavy, and falls as well. The other contestants make the leap over the broken trail, continuing the race. Max: Seriously, Brendan?! Why not just make it harder for everyone?! Brendan: Hey, Onix. You could’ve tried to not destroy the trail so much. Onix: (Grumbles in displeasure) Ian and Metang float onto the main trail going down the hill, Onix coming in second place. The rest of the racers make it over the mountain and run down the mountain, Damian and Dodrio taking third place. Miltank loses her footing, and curls up, rolling out of control down the mountain, crashing into a tree, launching her trainer into the trees. Max: Yikes! This race is trickling down in contestants quickly! Racer X: Don’t lose focus. Keep your eyes ahead. Max: Huh? What’s ahead?! Max looks forward, seeing the river ahead, yet the trail makes a sharp turn to the right. Max: Doduo, move to the right of the trail! We’ll take the curve and the lead! Ian: Metang, straight forward! Metang: Metang! As Metang make it to the river side, it floats straight over the water, skimming over it, heading across the river. Onix notices the river for the first time, as it curves off to the side, skidding as it works to come to a stop. Brendan holds onto Onix’s horn for dear life, to avoid getting thrown off. Brendan: What are you doing, Onix?! Speed through and curve! Onix comes to a complete stop right by the river, as the other racers manage to turn the corner, with Dodrio and Doduo in the lead of that group. The Rhyhorn is unable to turn, barreling into Onix. Onix stands its ground, but the force of it shoots Brendan off Onix, and into the river. Brendan resurfaces, treading water and spitting it out. Brendan: Phew! Oh, real smooth, Onix! Ah! Arbok slithers over Onix, as it enters the river, swimming after Ian and Metang. Racer X remains like a statue. Dodrio and Doduo approach the series of large stepping stones, the other racers close behind them. Damian: You’re doing pretty good, kid. Max: Thanks! You’re not too bad yourself. Doduo: Do! Do! The two lead the way across the stepping stones, as Brendan stands at Onix’s face, it having its eyes closed. Brendan: Oh, come on, Onix! We can still win this! All we have to do is go across those tiny stones up ahead, over a small river of water! Onix turns its head away from Brendan, him groaning in frustration. Brendan drops to the ground, laying spread eagle. Brendan: Oh, forget it! Damian, Dodrio, Max and Doduo lead the group of racers, heading to the ravine for the break. Upon entering the ravine, a massive Earthquake tears through the area, slamming into all of the other racers, with Doduo and Dodrio leaping into the air to dodge. The others are down, as they see Ian and Metang battling Racer X and Arbok. Damian: X! I thought you were an honorable racer now! Racer X: Obviously not. I’m initiating revenge on this one, for defeating me all those years ago. Arbok, Fire Fang. Ian: Confusion! Arbok’s fangs burn with fire, as Metang uses Confusion, stopping Arbok in its path. Arbok chomps its jaws down, the fire energy shooting out, hitting Metang and stopping Confusion. Arbok slams its tail into Metang, releasing another Earthquake. Metang is defeated, as Dodrio and Doduo approach. Max: This is dishonorable! You’re a great racer! You helped me! Racer X: Not all racers win the same way. Damian once hired me to do this same thing so he can win. Damian: That was in the past! Now I know that Dodrio can win this race! Dodrio: Dodri! Damian: And I won’t let you continue! Dodrio, use Tri Attack! Dodrio’s beaks glow red, yellow and blue, as it fires fire, lightning and ice beams. Racer X: Gunk Shot. Arbok opens its mouth, forming a large trash bag. It takes the Tri Attack, pushing through it and flying at Dodrio. Max: Doduo, get them out of the way! Doduo uses Quick Attack, ramming Dodrio from the side, knocking it out of the Gunk Shot trajectory, taking it himself. Doduo and Max fly backwards, Max skidding back, grabbing his arm as he does. Damian: Max! Dodrio, go for Drill Peck! Damian dismounts Dodrio, as its beaks glow, as it spirals at Arbok with Drill Peck. Arbok uses Fire Fang, snaring it in its jaws. Ian runs over to Max and Doduo. Ian: You guys okay? Max: Yeah. Ugh! My arm’s bothering me a bit, though. Dodrio gets tossed into the air, as Doduo dashes over, jumping and colliding with Dodrio to stop its fall. The two land on their feet, nodding at each other. Ian: You’re raring to go, huh? You ready, Damian? Damian: So you do know my name. Let’s take it. Doduo: DODUO! Doduo glows blue, swirling with spiraling energy. He grows a third head, as he evolves into Dodrio. Dodrio: Dodrio! Damian: Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me! It evolved just like that?! Racer X: Doesn’t matter. Arbok, use Gunk Shot. Ian & Damian: Dodrio, use Drill Peck! Arbok fires Gunk Shot, as the two Dodrio spin with Drill Peck, going around the side of the Gunk Shot. Ian’s Dodrio shoots in first, as Arbok catches him in Fire Fang. Damian’s Dodrio heads straight for Arbok’s body. Racer X: Not good enough. Dragon Tail! Ian: Uproar! Arbok’s tail is covered in green energy scales, as Ian’s Dodrio releases an Uproar, distorting it. Arbok swings Dragon Tail into the ground, as Damian’s Dodrio slams into it with Drill Peck. Ian’s Dodrio is freed. Damian: Finish it with Tri Attack! Damian’s Dodrio fires Tri Attack, it hitting and exploding on Arbok, defeating it. Racer X: So, I lose. Damian: Is that all you have to say?! Racer X: That’s all there is. All the other racers look upset, all of their Pokémon injured. Ian looks around, as Max holds his arm. Max: Now what? Ian: We finish the race. Then, we send back help. Damian: That, is a pretty good idea. So, we’re having a rematch? Ian: No. This is a new matchup. Dodrio vs. Dodrio. Both Dodrio: Dodrio! The crowd waits anxiously for the racers to come, when two dust clouds appear in the distance. Damian and Ian both ride Dodrio, neck and neck with each other. Damian: Come on, Dodrio! We can win! Ian: Just a little further. Show off your speed! The Dodrio constantly shift leads, as the finish line approaches quickly. They enter the final dash, as Damian’s Dodrio makes a lunge, his beaks crossing the finish line first. Announcer: And the challenger Damian wins! What an upset! But there is no other racer in sight! Ian approaches Damian, extending his hand. Ian: Well, you proved me wrong. Damian smiles, and shakes Ian’s hand. Ian then goes over to an official, informing him of the scenario. The officials nod, as they talk among themselves. Announcer: And it seems there was a massive incident on the course, injuring all the remaining racers. We’ll be sending rescue crews now. Wendy: No! What happened to Brendy?! Brendan: Here! Wendy turns, seeing Brendan coming back from the first half of the course, now wielding a walking stick. He passes by the racer riding on Torkoal, doing a double take. Brendan: You do realize you’ve lost, right? Racer: (Ashamed) Ssh! Don’t tell it that. Torkoal gets very emotional. Torkoal: (Crying) Tor! Main Events * Damian and Racer X return. * Damian has turned over a new leaf. * Ian's Doduo evolves into Dodrio, and learns Drill Peck. * Damian and his Dodrio win the race. Characters * Ian * Max * Brendan * Wendy * Damian * Racer X * Racers * Announcer Pokémon * Metang (Ian's) * Doduo (Ian's, evolves) * Dodrio (Ian's, newly evolved) * Onix (Brendan's) * Dodrio (Damian's) * Arbok (Racer X's) * Rhyhorn * Girafarig * Manectric * Miltank * Ponyta * Quilava * Piloswine * Torkoal * Lairon * Stantler Trivia * This episode takes place on Potpourri Island, where the scavenger hunt took place in the anime episode Off the Unbeaten Path. ** The race episode was originally placed for outside Fuchsia City, while the scavenger hunt would've taken place on the island. The scavenger hunt has been removed. * Damian winning is to show just how far he's come in training his Pokémon. * Brendan's Onix reveals that it doesn't like to do anything that isn't battling. * Racer X was originally known as Racer 4 in the original airing of Vs. Dodrio. It has been changed since then to match his current name. Racer X is based off the character from Speed Racer. * Damian earns respect from Ian as a rival. * Doduo evolved exactly 200 episodes after being caught. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier